Always And Forever
by Charmed Ojamajo
Summary: A quick oneshot I whipped up when I was bored about the love and romance between the Ojamajos and the FLAT4 (Reminisces on the Sharp episodes)


A/N: I was bored and I was thinking about the OjamajoxFLAT4, (Or FLATY5 in some cases, Momoko's OC counterpart is sometimes Yabu) and I thought of writing this, this is just about the FLAT4xOjamajos romance, if you don't support the FLAT4xOjamajos, there is no reason for you to be here. (Oh, and my stories aren't normally written in paragraphs…)

So, Enjoy, no flames please.

**AKATSUKI'S P.O.V**

Well, hi, my name is Shidoosha Akatsuki, and I am the Prince of the Wizard World (How exciting!), which makes me somehow the 2nd most powerful Wizard currently. Recently, I was sent to the Human World (Which I might add, is a really interesting place) to kidnap a baby born from the Queen's Rose, which happens only every century. Sounds simple right? Especially since four young girls are taking care of her. Well, those girls are actually pretty smart, (Though, I'm not surprised) and they really love that baby which they have named Hana-chan.

So, after a few tries, and quickly giving the small powerful baby to Oyajide so I didn't get caught and break Doremi-chan's heart, (I know she has a major crush on me ;D) I decided to talk to my 3 best friends, who are also Wizards, and ask them to come and help me in the Human World.

First, there's Fujio Kashikoi, the 5th most powerful Wizard in the Wizard World – or, well, EVERYWHERE! Fujio-kun is the type of guy that likes to write everything down, I guess for future reference. He seems to have a crush on the girl with the glasses - Hazuki, Fujiwara Hazuki. Then there's Leon Sokuryoku, the 3rd most powerful Wizard in the Wizard World, who can speak really… _really _failed English, (Don't get me started). He seems to like the one he calls 'scary' or Senoo Aiko, who is Osakan, by the way. Then lastly, there's Tooru Kounna, the 4th most powerful Wizard from the Wizard World, Tooru-kun is _very _nosey and obnoxious, and when he first met Onpu-chan, he thought he was better at her at showbuisness… pfft. Well, yeah, Tooru-kun likes the idol, Onpu Segawa.

After the four of us met the girls and… Ai-chan scared us away (Yeah, the one Leon-kun likes), we started well, not "STALKING" them, but, getting to know them more, quietly, our own way. Leon-kun's way was by challenging Ai-chan in sports, while Tooru-kun's was by trying to become and idol and Fujio-kun's way was by walking with her, and staying by her when we kidnapped Hana-chan, and Hazuki-chan ran off to go and find her as she felt it was her fault. Doremi-chan and I were already talking to each other quite a bit anyway.

The other day, Fujio-kun and the others weren't "Busy" and we were all able to meet up again. We were trying to discuss business, but they kept on talking about their crushes.

Well, why don't we start off with what Fujio-kun said? Hey? Well, according to Fujio-kun, (Yeah, I know what Hazuki-chan looks like, but I'm going to say it from his perspective)

"Hazuki-chan has light brown hair that she likes to keep up in a high ponytail held in place with a large orange bow which is shown slightly from the front, and makes her hair look even more beautiful. Her long side fringe makes her honey-gold coloured eyes stand out more from behind her glasses, which frame her face perfectly. Hazuki-chan's cream coloured vest covers her white shirt with an orange, knee length skirt. Hazuki-chan's cream coloured skin is showed as she wears no stockings or anything like that and wears a pair of brown coloured shoes".

I think that Fujio-kun is quite the describer, but that's probably because he writes down everything… but, anyway, I'm sure you'd want to know what Tooru-kun and Leon-kun think of Ai-chan and Onpu-chan. Well, how about Leon-kun first?

"Ai-chan's hair is quite short, and is split curled with a small cowlick on the right hand side of her head (Well… left if you're facing her). Ai-chan has sapphire blue eyes that make her face look even more gorgeous. She wears blue overalls with a green shirt underneath. Ai-chan's overalls have several pockets and it droops around her ankles. Ai-chan does have the Osakan accent, which is better than my English one (-_-). Ai-chan wears a pair of grey-ish brown shoes."

Well, who knew Leon-kun could've such a charmer, if he said that to a girl he liked (Okay, BESIDES Ai-chan), they would think he is… erm… a really sweet person (Yeah…). Well, how about we hear Tooru-kun's idea of Onpu-chan.

"Onpu-chan's purple hair is worn down, and goes just above her shoulders, a small part of it is held up in a ponytail on the left side of her head, (Well, right if you're facing her). She has two bangs on each side of her head, with amethyst-purple eyes that make her look even more beautiful, (As an idol should). She wears a green shirt underneath a purple dress, with a pair of dark purple ¾ leggings just shown underneath the dress. (No, I'm not a pervert, I mean it comes out from under the dress…). Onpu-chan wears a pair of yellow and white sneakers with socks that aren't visible. Her hair is held up by a green hair lucky and her dress has a hole in the middle in the centre of her chest. Onpu-chan has a great signing voice, and she is great at any type of fame job. (But I IS BETTER)."

Well, I think Tooru-kun did a good job there, and, I think he wasn't being as obnoxious as normal there… or was he? Well, you're probably wondering about what I'd say about Doremi-chan, right? Well… I'll tell you :).

Doremi-chan has ruby-red coloured hair that is held up in two gorgeous buns, with a yellow musical-note shaped clip on one side. She has magenta coloured eyes, with light cream coloured skin. Doremi-chan wears a pink shirt with a purple vest over the top, which slightly goes over the grey coloured shorts she wears, which contains two pockets on either side. Doremi-chan wears a pair of hot pink coloured sneakers with white parts on them, with cream socks pulled up above her ankles. I've always wanted to see what Doremi-chan will look like with her hair down, since it's always up in the odango hairstyle. (Not that it's not cute ^_^). Doremi-chan was actually the reason her and her friends are all Witch Apprentices (o.O), and she was the one who was told to raise Hana-chan, but, everyone treats her the same (^_^) Doremi-chan is such a sweet girl, but can be really clumsy sometimes (:/)

There you go, I hope you're happy now (^_^) if you are (-_-) if you're not, (^_-). Well, when we were talking together and they continuously went on about the girls, they didn't just go on about their looks, but their personality too. Why don't we start off with Tooru-kun, ne?

"Onpu-chan doesn't give up on anything and keeps on trying. She doesn't use magic for her own personal gain or, forbidden magic and is such a sweet mama to Hana-chan. Onpu-chan cares for her work, school and her help she does at the MAHO-Dou and with Hana-chan. Onpu-chan is somehow able to go to school, got to work, go to the MAHO-Dou and help out with taking care of Hana-chan and does her homework. Onpu-chan is honestly someone to live up to, I don't know how she is able to cope. Onpu-chan has a wonderful singing voice and spectacular acting and dancing skills (-_-*). Onpu-chan's work means everything to her, but from what I've gathered, her friends and family seem a little more important to her, but Onpu-chan is still one of the sweetest and kindest girls you will ever meet (:D)"

Tooru-kun sounds a little envious there as he describes his little crush, but, what do you expect, Onpu-chan is basically better at Tooru-kun at everything (Sounds a little like Leon-kun and Ai-chan '_-) Well, speaking of (Or… writing of… whatever), Ai-chan and Leon-kun, why don't we do that one next?

"Many people will think that Ai-chan is a tom-boy, well, yes, you're right, but she can be girly at the same time (O.O). Okay, so maybe not too girly, but, I mean, she doesn't complain about wearing the Witch Apprentice and Patriane uniforms, ne? Ai-chan has such a competitive personality and doesn't give up on anything. Ai-chan is good at any sport, well, actually, I might have to make sure of that, there's some I haven't tested her on, Swimming, Dodge ball, Long Jump, and, I never did the Shot Put anyway… Well, anyway, Ai-chan has a soft, caring side along with the scary, angry side (I should know…). Ai-chan cares about Hana-chan a lot just the other girls, and can play the Harmonica (Wow…). Ai-chan can be dangerous sometimes… well, to me anyway, and when we were playing sports, she never seemed to run out of energy. She thinks my English is bad, just like all people, but, hey, what do you say to a 'gal with a strange Osakan accent?"

Well… Leon-kun's idea of Ai-chan was… nice, I guess… but, seriously, I think that was a LITTLE racist, don't you? Well, I think we end off these descriptions of the girls with Fujio-kun's idea of Hazuki-chan, and then probably me… if I'm confident enough (^_-).

"Hazuki-chan has such a kind, caring nature with-in her, she may be an only child, like the others (Besides Doremi-chan), and have a rich family, but, I don't like her because of that. I learnt about the love mothers have for their children that day we took Hana-chan away from her, I may've been surprised when the girls got her back, but to be honest, I was happy at the same time, to see Hazuki-chan happy made me happy. Hazuki-chan can be sensitive sometimes and she isn't afraid to cry if she wants to, but she is also a very helpful and sweet girl. She has such a sweet voice, and when you hear it, you'd probably get an idea of her personality – but don't judge her, Hazuki-chan is the person you have to get to know before you can think of what their personality is like (^_^). Hazuki-chan is always willing to help someone, and is such a kind mama to Hana-chan, if Doremi-chan scolds, Hazuki-chan calms. Hazuki-chan is one of the kindest people you will ever meet"

Aww, Fujio-kun, that was such a sweet idea of Hazuki-chan (Sniff). Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. Yes, yes, yes, I'll tell you people out there reading this what _I _think of Doremi-chan (:T).

Doremi-chan is a really clumsy girl, but has a really sweet side to her. She must be Hana-chan's favourite mama – she must, and she always hurts herself while trying to top Hana-chan from hurting herself (-_-*). Doremi-chan's bright, bubbly personality helps her with working at the MAHO-Dou, giving her more confidence and she isn't afraid to kick Oyajide's but if she has too (PIRIKA PATRIANE POWER!). Doremi-chan likes to scold her younger sister Poppu-chan all the time, but normally, Poppu-chan doesn't mind telling Doremi-chan off herself. Doremi-chan is a romantic, and fell in love with me the first time she saw me (Ikr!). Doremi-chan has a major love of steak, but, unfortunately, only gets it rarely… (Poor Doremi-chan). Doremi-chan hates Math so much and had to get Hazuki-chan to do it for her in one of the apprentice exams (o.O). Doremi-chan is one of the most romantic and clumsy girls you will ever meet, though, she might need a big self-confidence booster.

Yes, I know, it sounds like I've known her forever… maybe. But, unfortunately, we had to say Sayonara to the girls as we finally stole Hana-chan and got the girls powerless.

Demo… somehow, Doremi-chan was able to break past our powerful Wizard magic, and was ready to fight us and get her daughter back. All four of us were confused of why she was able to break through the magic until she said it was from her love for Hana-chan. After a lot of talking, and tears, (-_-.), I was able to decide to walk over to Doremi-chan in her pink Patriane uniform and gave the blonde Hana-chan back to her.

But, after that, Ojijide and Oyajide came, and we had to get her back, but, according to the King, he just wanted to turn back to his original form (o.O). So, it was all fine, and we were able to regain connection with the Witch World (:D).

But now, even though I haven't spoken with Doremi-chan for quite a long time, along with the other members of the FLAT4, (You know, Tooru-kun going nuts about becoming an idol, Leon-kun wanting to beat Ai-chan, and Fujio-kun working on his Hazuki-chan knowledge). I will always have feelings for Doremi-chan. Zutto. Always and Forever. :)

A/N: Okay, this was really random, but I hope you guys like it, please can you quickly review and tell me what you think ^_^_^_^_^_^_^!


End file.
